


Detective Work

by thievinghippo



Series: Sonya Shepard [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Garrus likes more than uncovering a good mystery.  Especially when that mystery involves Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Work

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a million and one years ago for the kmeme. Finally got around to tidying it up and posting it. Enjoy!

Garrus knew Shepard must be absorbed by whatever was on her datapad when he cracked his neck and got no reaction. She hated the sound. Said it felt like 'nails on a chalk board,' whatever that meant. Normally, there would be a shudder accompanied by a glare in his direction. And if she was in a bad mood, a curt comment as well. 

But this time… nothing. Not one peep, not one look. She sat at her desk in her cabin, slouching. That’s how Garrus knew whatever she looked at had nothing to do with the war. She never slouched when she considered herself to be working. 

Detective instincts flared up in him. From his vantage point on the couch, he could see her face, but she would obviously have to be looking to see his.  Perfect for reconnaissance. Slowly, in order to not make any noise, Garrus put down his Black Widow. He would finish cleaning it once the mystery was solved.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, a habit that she told him she wanted to break. Though Garrus knew that Shepard mainly did that when she was deep in contemplation. Her pupils weren’t moving very quickly, so she wasn’t reading. But they weren’t exactly staying still. Maybe a vid? 

His visor told him that her heart rate was fairly steady, but her temperature was a bit elevated. So it wasn’t porn. Her heart rate always elevated when they watched that. 

So what was she looking at?

Most of the time, Garrus was a big believer in privacy. He and Shepard both had 'no go' areas, topics they just didn’t want to discuss. Not secrets, exactly. Just things not talked about. Like her and Azuke. Or some of his more uglier moments on Omega.  

But this was different. They exchanged datapads all the time when they had time to relax. Showed each other new mod releases, or a bit of gossip, or that odd week when all Shepard wanted to do was watch videos of domesticated varren puppies.

The time had come for a more detailed inspection. As quietly as he could, Garrus stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He wouldn’t glance at the screen on his way in; that would be too obvious. Just a quick peek on the way out.

Shepard didn’t even look up when he walked by. Now he had to know.  Instead of going into the bathroom, he casually leaned on the doorway. Since Shepard didn’t even seem to realize he stood there, he had a decent view of the datapad. 

And what he saw confused the crap out of him.  

A number of half naked asari appeared on the screen. “What are you looking at?” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Nothing,” Shepard said, putting the datapad down and picking up another, a note of embarrassment in her voice.

Anything that could make Shepard blush was worth pursuing. “Naked asari? Should I be worried?” Garrus asked, letting his voice drop in pitch. Sure, Garrus knew there was a woman in Shepard’s past, but he also knew she generally preferred the masculine form over the feminine one. At least it gave him an opportunity to tease her. Those didn’t come along every day 

“Is there any chance you’re going to drop this?” Shepard said with a sigh.

“None,” Garrus said truthfully. “Even if a reaper started chasing us now, I’d just bring it back up when the threat was dealt with.”

There was a spark in her eye. “Fine,” she said, leaning back in her chair, linking her hands behind her head. A familiar smirk crossed her lips. “You’re the detective. I noticed you already laying the groundwork for your investigation, so figure it out.”

Garrus grinned right back. Of _course_ she had noticed. He moved over to the desk and perched himself on the side. To give himself a few extra moments to think, he reached out to stroke Shepard’s cheek. 

She immediately rolled back in her chair. “Oh no, mister, that’s not gonna work on me.”

Damn, she knew all his tricks. He released his breath slowly, gathering his thoughts. “There were, what, six half-naked asari on that datapad? Your heart rate wasn’t elevated, so you weren’t getting aroused,” Garrus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shepard simply gave him a cool, steady stare as she crossed her legs. 

“You were biting the inside of your cheek, which means you were studying them carefully.” Garrus had to ignore the urge to get up and pace. He did his best thinking when he was pacing. “But I know your tastes well enough to know that it wouldn’t be the bodies you were studying…”

She kept their gaze locked and in a move far too controlled to be anything other than on _purpose_ , slowly raised her arms above her head, stretching. It took all of his will power to keep his eyes on her face and not move them to her waist. 

“Don’t even think for a moment that will distract me,” Garrus said, trying and failing to put a note of warning in his voice. 

“You, distracted? Never,” Shepard said, settling back into the chair, hands entwined on her stomach. “You were saying?”

“So if it wasn’t the asari you were looking at…” Garrus pondered for a moment. “It must have been what they were wearing…”

His visor told him that Shepard’s heart beat a little faster, which meant he must be on the right track. “And from the brief glance I saw, they really weren’t wearing anything from their breasts up…” The pieces came together when he really thought about what he saw on that datapad.

“Shepard… Were you looking at turian style lingerie?”

She looked away then, and bit her lower lip, a move she only did when she was embarrassed. Shepard picked up the datapad and held it to her chest.  “Silly, I know.”

“Silly certainly isn’t the word I’d use to describe it,” Garrus said. The hum of desire was clear in his subvocals. His mind went back to when he was a fledgling, a couple of years before basic, when there were youth restrictions on his extranet. Once he and his friends realized that girls did in fact not have cooties, and were actually quite nice to look at, they would scour the extranet for pictures and vids that weren’t blocked. One of the more reliable sources was lingerie sites.  Lingerie had been bit of a kink of his ever since. 

Shepard shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I’ve never worn anything like that before. Probably couldn’t pull it off.”

“Uh, yeah, you could,” Garrus said, picturing Shepard in some different pieces. Corsets with laces, sheer panels that made you work for a view of the waist, silk bands covering the hips and groin area, leaving the waist bare… He had to spread his legs slightly to make room for his own shifting groin plates.

She looked at him, almost shyly, then. “You’d like to see me in something like this?”

He stood up and grabbed her hand. “Let’s take a look,” he said, walking them over to the couch. Garrus sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She went and buried her face in his neck and he tried to remember the last time they sat together like this. Made him miss the days before the Reapers, right after the Collector Base. Then, they had time to sit together or lie in bed simply talking and enjoying each other's company. Now, there seemed to never be enough time for _anything._

"Why are these all asari?" he asked.

"This is a store that caters to asari in an asari-turian relationships. I looked for something similar for humans, but couldn't find anything," she said.

His mandibles flared in a smile. "We're trailblazers." 

Shepard laughed as she offered the datapad to him. "I narrowed it down to these six," she said. 

"And getting them all is out of the question?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. In the few casual relationships he had been in before Shepard, he had never had a woman dress up in lingerie. If Shepard was really wanting to do this, he couldn't wait. 

In response, she punched his arm and tried to hide a smile. "Just one, greedy." 

He let the side of his head rest against hers and looked at the datapad. "They're all blue."

"Isn't that your favorite color?" Shepard asked. "All your civilian clothes have at least a little blue in them. Every set of armor I've seen you wear has blue."

"True," Garrus admitted, stroking her hair. "But I see you in blue every day, Shepard. Might be nice to mix is up a bit."

"Hadn't thought of that. What other colors do you like?" Shepard asked, her hand idly tracing circles on his waist. 

Damn, it was easy to forget that there was a war outside this room, when they were simply together, touching each other and looking at pictures of lingerie of all things. "Getting real partial to brown," he said, thinking of her hair. 

Shepard zoomed in to one of the models and touched the screen. What had been layers of sheer vibrant blue material around the torso and gathered at a 'V' just above the gap between the model's thigh was now a dark brown. A small pair of panties, not sheer, but in the same color came with the set. The color was darker than her hair, but it would look amazing against her pale skin. 

"This is my favorite one," she said finally. She touched another button and view of the model changed, to her back. The panties were a thong, giving a clear view of the model's ass. 

"I highly approve," Garrus told her, nipping her neck. "I'm sorry if this was supposed to be a surprise."

She simply smiled. "I don't know if I would have had the nerve, to be honest."

Garrus titled his head, trying to figure out where in the galaxy this insecurity could be coming from. Another mystery to solve.  But that was for another time. "You'll look amazing."

"Thank you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess I've just never thought of myself as the fancy underwear type."

"Consider it your way of branching out. You're growing as a person, Shepard," he told her. "Highly commendable." 

He was rewarded with a laugh. "Okay. I'm going to get it. Not telling you when though. That," she said, kissing his nose, "will be a surprise."

"Looking forward to it."  A thought crossed his mind. Something that he never had the opportunity to do, but always thought he might, once he was in a committed relationship, like he was with Shepard. "You know, if it makes you more comfortable... Turians seem to be more equal opportunity about this sort of thing. There are male versions." 

Garrus knew he didn't imagine the gleam in her eye. "Really?" she said, bringing her hand up to stroke his neck, doing wicked things with her fingers. "That something you'd want to try?"

"For you? Yes," he said without hesitation. Garrus brought up his omni-tool interface and typed in _male turian formal underwear_. He ignored the pictures of males with much slimmer waists than him. His own waist had been like that once, back when he met Shepard. But he also had back problems that no one but Doctor Chakwas knew about. Once he got to Omega, and decided to follow the doctor's suggestion of strengthening the muscles around his waist, the back problems had disappeared. But his trim waist had also disappeared. 

He brought up the page of a fairly well known brand and settled back, letting Shepard get the better view. He wondered if she was picturing him in the underwear like he had her. Garrus tried to picture himself in some of the pieces. There was a pair of tight high waist briefs in almost a metallic silver color. A black pair of leggings that went down to just above the knee and covered the waist with cutouts at the hips. Looked like that was made of velvet, almost. 

"What about that one?" Shepard asked, pointing to a model wearing a wide band of stretchy material that went from just over the hips to right under the armpits. The material was a dark red and had what looked like a raised texture in different patterns covering it. Shepard had good taste. "Maybe in blue?"

"Did you not just tell me that I'm always wearing blue?"

"Yeah, but it would bring out your eyes," Shepard said, turning so she was now straddling him. She put her hand on his scarred mandible. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Garrus felt his neck flush and hoped she wouldn't notice. Taking compliments well was not his strong suit. He touched the omni-tool interface a few times, and the underwear - in blue -  would be ready to pick up the next time they were on the Citadel. 

"You know," he said as he turned off his omni-tool, "all this talk about clothes makes me realize that we are wearing far too many of them."

Shepard couldn't seem to remove her top fast enough. Garrus felt his cock hardening behind its sheath. "Only wearing standard issue undergarments at the moment, unfortunately." 

Garrus reached behind her to unhook her bra. "Not for long, you're not."

* * *

 

_Ten Days Later_

The moment Shepard stepped into the bathroom, Garrus started taking off his clothes. His visor went on the nightstand. Underneath, his new underwear was ready for Shepard's inspection. He had to say, he did enjoy the way the material felt against his hide. Not to mention it seemed to cinch his waist in a bit. The only issue was that it kept riding up, uncovering his hip bones. Well, if things went the way he hoped, he wasn't going to be wearing this for very long.

They needed this break. Even if it was for only a night. Tomorrow they would be on Thessia, and if the asari councilor was to be believed, salvation might be close at hand. Though it rubbed him the wrong way that the matriarchs only offered this information once _their_ planet was threatened. He pushed the arrant thought away. This wasn't the time to be thinking of war. 

Shepard was taking longer than usual, so he debated whether to sit on the bed or the couch. He decided against both once he realized the damn garment would just start riding up again if he sat down. But then the bathroom door opened and all he could think of was _Shepard_.

She walked down the stairs slowly, wearing the lingerie they had picked out. Her breasts were bare, nipples hard. The layers of sheer fabric seemed to float around her torso covering her waist, up to just below her breasts, but still giving him a partial view. The v-shape gave him the most delicious view of her belly button. He wanted nothing more than to smooth down that fabric and feel her skin underneath his palms. 

"Great minds think alike, I guess," Shepard said, her voice low. Garrus looked at her face and was almost startled to see that she was studying him just as hungrily as he was her. 

She turned around slowly, giving Garrus an excellent view of her ass. "Aren't you missing a piece?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The matching panties were nowhere to be seen.

"I might have done a bit of research and noticed that if a turian woman wore something like this, there would be no panties," Shepard said with a smile. "Those were just thrown in for the asari."

"Such prudes," Garrus said, closing the distance between them. His hands didn't know where they wanted to go first. Finally, he placed them on her shoulders and started sliding them down her bare arms. 

Her own hands went to his waist, stroking the fabric. "This looks..." She stood on tip toes to kiss his neck. "I knew it would bring out your eyes."

"We are two damn good looking people, aren't we?" Garrus said, needing the humor to mask the emotions that he was feeling. This was Shepard. The same Shepard that wore armor this morning now wore gossamer around her waist for him. 

Shepard took his roaming hands and made him turn around. "I'd like to see the full picture," she said slyly. 

"You just want to stare at my ass," Garrus said, trying to sound put out. 

"Got a problem with that, Vakarian?" Shepard asked. Her arms wrapped around his front. One hand teased his waist, while the other drifted lower, tracing the seam between his groin plates, which he was currently straining to keep closed. Her fingers weren't helping the matter. 

"Mind if I'm sentimental for a moment?" Garrus asked. Her head was resting on his back, but he wanted to see her face. He turned, and rested his hands on her ass. 

"If you must," she said, with a smile. 

Lowering his forehead to meet hers, he said in a whisper, "You're gorgeous." Garrus wasn't sure when his standard of beauty changed, but now everything he saw was compared to Shepard. 

Garrus could tell she was fighting the need to laugh off the compliment. So he gave her a light tap on her ass as encouragement. 

Finally she took a deep breath and said softly, "Thank you." Another deep breath. "I probably should tell you this more, but you really are very handsome, you know.”

Garrus swallowed and closed his eyes. Amazing what being in love does to one's eyesight. But she accepted his compliment with grace, he would try to do the same.  "Appreciate it."

"Can we have sex now?" 

"Had your fill of the mushy stuff already, Shepard?" Garrus asked with a laugh. 

"Wouldn't want to go over our monthly quota," Shepard said, leading him to the bed. She started to push him down, but Garrus had other ideas. As much as he wanted to throw her down onto the bed and sink into her warmth, he wanted to enjoy this new experience.

He was going to take his time if it killed him. 

He put his hands on her waist, silently telling her to stand still. He dropped to his knees and brought his hands up to the top of the garment. Very slowly, he traced the v-shape on her bare skin with the tip of his talon.  Shepard shivered the closer he got to the meeting point.

Just before he reached that point, right between her legs, Garrus placed his hands on her hips.  Shepard took a ragged breath and whispered, "Oh, that was mean."

"Patience," he whispered right back.

Leaning forward, Garrus rested his brow on her stomach. Then took the tip of his tongue and circled her belly button. Shepard's hands found the sweet spot under his fringe and his patience wavered briefly.  He took a deep breath to steady himself and licked the divot of her belly button. 

Shepard's belly button was one of his favorite places on her body. Turians didn't have one; babies got their nutrients directly from the womb. The first time he saw it, Garrus wasn't sure how to react, it just looked so out of place on her otherwise smooth stomach. It had been yet another reminder how different she was from what he was used to. Now he loved it, loved the way it anchored her waist, though slightly off center. Especially loved the way she giggled when he licked it. Shepard giggling was something he’d never tire of.

Her nails dug into his neck, letting Garrus know he was doing something right. He started drawing lazy circles on her ass with his talons as he slowly slid his tongue down her belly to between her legs.  

_Spirits,_ she was so wet already. He leaned forward, holding onto her ass tight for balance. He licked the seam of her upper thigh from back to front, followed by the other.  She was now stroking both sides of his neck, her hands insistent. His plates were separated, though his cock stayed behind it's sheath. 

His tongue brushed her clit and she moaned. Shepard's hips made a small thrust, trying to find more of his tongue. Garrus went to lick up her wetness, everywhere around and about her cunt. The taste, slightly sweet and tangy lingered on his tongue and once again Garrus said a word of thanks to whatever was watching out for him that he wasn't allergic to her fluids. 

Before Garrus could decide where to taste next, Shepard knelt on the floor next to him. She threw her arms around his cowl and brought her lips to his mouth plates harshly. Garrus knew what she wanted, so he quickly darted his tongue in her mouth and felt her tasting her wetness. 

They kissed open mouthed until Shepard leaned back, looking satisfied. Garrus grinned  "Want me to go back down and find you some more?"

Shepard blushed slightly and punched him on the arm. "Shut up." 

Their brows met. "So you like how you taste, nothing wrong with that," Garrus told her. 

Taking his hands, she indicated that he should stand up. Garrus complied, eager to see where this was going. Shepard dragged her tongue against the edge of one of his parted groin plates. She pulled away and smirked. "I like how you taste, too, Garrus." 

Her hands curled around the fabric at his hips. He felt her tracing the pattern on the material, pressing harder when she came across more sensitive areas. The tip of his cock peeked out of his sheath and Shepard eagerly put her mouth around it, encouraging the rest of him to come out. 

Garrus groaned, feeling the heat of her mouth, and placed his hands on the back of her head. He didn't pull or push, just kept them steady as she gently sucked. It only took a few seconds before the rest of his cock slid out, demanding attention. Shepard moved one hand from his hips to his cock, stroking lightly. Her mouth and tongue stayed at the head. 

Without thinking, he thrust weakly, wanting to feel more of the heat of her mouth. That earned him a squeeze at the base of his cock before she released her hand. Garrus watched her eyes intently as she took a breath. 

Shepard leaned forward and took as much of him as she could in her mouth. She sucked hard, moving her tongue along the vein running the length of his cock. Garrus hummed deeply, not even trying to speak words that Shepard could understand. He knew she loved when he did this, speaking only in subvocals. 

As she continued to suck, Shepard's hand moved under the material at his hips. Her fingers gently ghosted along the seam where his hips and waist met. It suddenly became too much. Her mouth, fingers, and his undergarment cinching his waist. 

Garrus placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from him. She looked up at him curiously, though not letting up on her attention to his waist.  "Not ready to come yet," he admitted, grabbing her hands and pulling her up to a standing position. 

He reached down to take off his undergarment, but Shepard grasped his hands and said, "Oh no, mister. This stays on." 

All he could do was chuckle as she placed his arms on her shoulders. Shepard started massaging his armpits, where there was a wide patch of skin between his arm scales and carapace. That had been an interesting species specific hurdle to jump over. 

Shepard had wrinkled her nose at first, refusing to put her hands or mouth anywhere near his armpit. But then he reminded her that turians sweat differently from humans, and any place he had skin, not scales or plates, was somewhere he would like her to touch. It took a bit, but now Shepard touched and licked there like any other part of his body. 

Closing his eyes, Garrus let his head roll back as he enjoyed her kneading fingers. He started humming again, and Shepard moved flush against him, feeling the vibrations coming deep from his chest. 

His hands drifted off her shoulders and settled on her waist. The layers of fabric had bunched up a bit, and he took his time, putting the garment back the way it was supposed to be. More than once, he felt the thin material brush his cock and he couldn't help but shiver at the contact. 

"You made it all pretty and now I'm just going to mess it up by getting in bed," Shepard laughed. 

"Let me take a picture, then we don't have to worry," Garrus said, nuzzling her neck. He had asked a couple of times in the past if he could take naked pictures of her, but she had always said no. 

Shepard froze, and Garrus wondered if she was actually considering it. 

She stepped back. "Do it now, before I change my mind." 

Garrus didn't need to be told twice. He debated for a split second between using his visor or his omni-tool and the omni-tool won out. He could always send a copy to his visor later. 

The omni-tool interface lit up and Garrus pressed a few buttons. Shepard bit her lower lip, and took another step back, giving Garrus a better view. 

"Sure about this, Shepard?" he asked, wanting to confirm she had no doubts. She nodded, placing her hands behind her back, and Garrus realized he couldn't ask for a better shot, when her body was flush from their foreplay and the lingerie still looking brand new. 

His cock seemed to get even harder as he took a few photos. They were exactly what he hoped. He tapped the interface a few times, making backups. Once the omni-tool was away, Garrus grabbed her hands from behind her back and brought her flush to him. "Later tonight I will encrypt the crap out of those photos," he promised. "No one but you and I will ever see them."

Shepard kissed him hard. "I trust you," she said. He closed his eyes. Those were his favorite words to hear from her after 'I love you.' 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and Garrus realized that in the thrill of the lingerie he had completely neglected her breasts. He went to rectify that quickly, kneeling down between her legs and palming one while slowly licking the other. Times like this was the only time when he wished he had lips so he could actually suck on her nipples. But he did the best he could with what he had, and Shepard never complained. 

Her hands started stroking the inside of his cowl, teasing between feather light touches and nails. While she was distracted, Garrus slid his hand up her thigh and between her legs. One talon started rubbing her clit. Shepard went still, then placed both her hands directly on his neck. Her moan edged him on as she brought her brow to meet his. 

His other hand scooted her closer to the edge of the bed, so another talon could slip into her. "Fuck," she groaned softly. She twisted her upper body and started piling the pillows. Normally that was a sign that she'd like to be on top, but tonight, a night where they were both wearing turian undergarments? 

He was going to take her like a _turian._

The human equivalent was varren-style. It was a position they didn't use often; Garrus much preferred being able to see Shepard’s face as they had sex. But it was turian 'missionary' as he explained to her once. And tonight, that's what he wanted. 

Garrus removed his hand from her cunt and offered it to her. As he expected, she started sucking the talon with most of her juices. Once done, Shepard moved to the center of the bed, giving him room to join her. 

Her lingerie was messed up again. It was gorgeous, but not very sturdy. Garrus chuckled to himself; he'd fix it again once she was on her knees. 

"Find something amusing?" Shepard asked, trying to push him onto his back. Garrus resisted, earning himself a confused look. She started stroking his cock, as if that would convince him to lay down. 

He kissed her for a moment, humming as she tightened the grip on his cock, then placed his hand on the back of her neck. Shepard shivered as he gently encouraged her head towards the mattress. She got the idea immediately and went on all fours, her head turned to the side on the mattress, straining to look back at him. 

Garrus moved behind her quickly, placing his hands on her hips. Before he entered Shepard, he simply looked at her, spread open as if she was on display. Her tight asshole, her cunt, slick with wetness, her clit... If there was a more perfect sight than what was in front of him, Garrus couldn't think of one. 

One hand on his cock, Garrus stroked himself once as he lined himself up with the opening of her cunt. He entered her slowly, wanting to take his time.  Garrus closed his eyes briefly, letting himself get lost in her heat. Shepard obviously decided he was taking too much time and started wiggling back, to take him deeper. Gripping her hips, tight enough to possibly leave a bruise, he forced her body to stay still. 

Shepard's hands curled into fists as she let out a loud moan once he was up to the hilt. Garrus took a deep breath, and refused to move. She grinded against him, almost breaking him of his resolve. 

Leaning forward, Garrus grazed the uncovered part of her back with his talons on one hand. The other hand slowly rearranged Shepard's lingerie so it was laying properly on her torso. 

As he continued to work, Shepard started clenching around his cock lightly, clearly wanting him to get moving. His cock willed him to listen, but his brain wanted the view to be just right.

"Garrus," Shepard moaned, clenching tightly. His brain gave up any chance it had of winning over his cock then. He moved his hands back to her hips, feeling the fabric beneath his hands, and started thrusting. 

They moved in rhythm, Shepard pressing back as he thrust forward. As they worked together towards release, Garrus became very aware of the fabric bunched at his waist. What had run the length of his torso was now gathered around him. 

Taking one hand away from Shepard's hips, he started stroking his own waist, over the fabric. The pressure caused him to groan, faltering in their tempo slightly. 

By then Shepard had her back arched, resting her head on one arm. When he stuttered, Shepard looked back over her shoulder and searched for his face. As their eyes met, she reached back with her hand, looking for his. 

Garrus placed his hand in hers at once, and the moment they touched, she squeezed around his cock hard. The pressure deep in his groin started building as he continued to thrust. He hummed deep in his chest, using a subvocals that Garrus taught Shepard early on meant he was going to come soon. 

"Not quite there yet," Shepard panted in response. She took her hand out of his and moved it back towards her cunt, but Garrus swatted it away.  His talon found her clit easily and he started stroking in time to his thrusts. 

Shepard's forehead was on the mattress then, her hands on either side of her head. He pressed her clit harder, and she tensed. He couldn't catch all of the words she was saying as her orgasm started. But Shepard stopped talking as she held her breath, her cunt spasming around him. 

That was all the push Garrus needed. He put his hands near her waist, fisting the fabric there, which had bunched up again. He thrust as deep as he could, almost at his own climax. 

Shepard grinded her hips against his, helping him along. Within moments, he came, holding his breath to make the pleasure last as long as possible.  Garrus stayed perfectly still as Shepard clenched around him, milking him for every last drop.

Neither of them moved as they slowly let their heart rates return to normal. Once there, they separated and Shepard lay down on her stomach, face to the side, her eyes closed. She looked perfectly content. Garrus watched her face intently as he gently scratched her back, wishing he could see that peaceful look more often. 

Once his cock receded and his groin plates rejoined, Garrus went to lay on his stomach next to her.  She turned her head so that they were facing each other. 

The only sound was the fish tank and their own breathing. Shepard reached out and stroked his neck gently. "Sometimes I wish we never had to leave this room," she admitted softly. And just like that, the peacefulness on her face disappeared. She was quiet and still, but Garrus knew that the war was now on the forefront of her mind. 

He didn't respond; she knew he felt the same way. Though they both knew that would never be an option; neither one of them would ever even consider it. But wishing for things to be different every so often never hurt anyone. 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Garrus started fixing her lingerie, wanting to make it lie properly. Again. Just one more time before they slept. 

Then he saw it. A large tear through the delicate material by her left hip. It was obviously done by one of his talons; it was right where he had held on to Shepard's hips as he rocked into her.

"Crap," he muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear. Garrus looked over and saw that her eyes were closed and she was just on the edge of falling into slumber. 

Funny. He couldn't remember hearing or seeing the tear happen. Usually he was observant about these things. Well, he could always return to the scene of the crime later. Maybe Shepard wouldn't mind reenacting the scenario with him tomorrow night. He'd get to the bottom of it. He always did. 

Until then, it'd just have to remain a mystery.


End file.
